ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Departing from Costa Rica
Kiva and Reia enter the mountains once again and confronted a portal, connecting to Reia's mind. Reia: Stay close to me. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - A person comes through the portal and it was actually revealed to be Queen Maline. Reia: Your Highness? Maline: Reia, I apologize for the rude entrance. Kiva: Well, that's alright..I guess. Reia: Oh, right. Kiva, this is Her Highness- Queen Maline. Maline: There's no need to be formal from this point on. It's a pleasure to meet the student of Reia. Kiva: Thanks, Maline. Reia: Why do you entering my mind just now? Maline: I also apologize for the side effect. The perfume is suppose to be communicating to the heart's content. Apparently, your heart has so much potential. Reia: That would've explain the Super Sayian 3 form. Maline: Correct. To restore Sonja completely, find an antenna and use all of the perfume's power to connect the link. Reia: Which is located in Jurassic Park... Kiva: Yeah, that's why we have a plan of attack against Amora. Maline: Amora.. Only those who know her call her by that name. She's also known as 'The Enchantress'. Reia: Then we have to deal with her once we land. Maline: Wait, the park is too dangerous to be underestimated. Kiva: Best for you not to worry, Maline. Reia: Actually, you're both right. Maline/Kiva: Huh? Reia: The park is dangerous, because of Amora's plan. But, leave this matter to us. Maline: I'm afraid that won't do. I perfectly understand your struggles, but Sonja is very important to me and I must see her once again. Reia: I understand. She's important to me too. I want to keep my promise to Master Oogway. Maline: Oogway? You made a promise to him?? Kiva: Yep, Reia sure did. Reia: Let's work together to help her. Let's bring Sonja back. Maline: So be it. I shall see you in Jurassic Park. - Maline disappeared with the portal behind her. Reia and Kiva came back to the starship and entered the bridge, only to find Ratchet and Sasha working on a few things preparing for the landing ahead. Ratchet: Just about ready... Sasha: Reia, are you alright? What just happened?? Reia: Okay, let's see.. - A few minutes later... Sasha: I see. So, Maline is requesting us to visit Jurassic Park as well... Ratchet: Since the place is already big, it'll be wise with meet up with Maline if something goes wrong. Reia: Captain, are you sure about this?? Kiva: Yeah, I agree with Reia. Ratchet: That's why a separate group is there to take control of the situation. Reia: Oh! It's about the timing.. Ratchet: Right. Since you two have senses better than we do, that's why only you two are important. Reia: Understood, captain. I'll keep my eyes open. Kiva: Me too. - Landing near Costa Rica with the dropship, the gang decided to use a rest stop. Ratchet: Okay, this might be a good chance to rest a little bit before we head out. Terra: Hey, Kiva. Need anything while I'm in the store? Kiva: Yes. I want pepperoni pizza, fried mozzarella sticks and a bottle of Pepsi. Terra: I'll take a look. - Ratchet suddenly spotted a scientist, who was not pleased with his conversation. ???: Excuse me, sir. Ratchet: Who, me? ???: Yes. Are you heading for the island as well? Kiva: Well, yeah. ???: Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Alan Grant. Kiva: Please to meet you, Alan. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank and Kiva. Alan: I see. Is there more of your group here? Ratchet: Some have stayed behind, but we have been invited to accompany someone named Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge: Aye, that will be me. Kiva: Hi, Scrooge. Ratchet: All set for the trip? Scrooge: Aye. Oh, I just remembered! Someone here likes to see you. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Uhh, wait.. Who? - Two people came out of the helicopter and approached Ratchet and Kiva. One of them, miraculously, is Cloud Strife. Ratchet: Wait a second... Cloud!? Kiva: Well, I'm glad Cloud is okay. Cloud: Captain, good to see you and your friends again. - Suddenly, Terra came back with Kiva's order of food. Ratchet: Good to see you too, Cloud. But..is Sephiroth gone for good this time? Tifa: He sure is. Ratchet: Oh, Tifa! Kiva: Hi, Tifa. Tifa: Good to see you guys. Where have you all been? I haven't seen you since several months. Ratchet: Let's just say we had time to recover. Kiva: Yeah. Tifa: Oh, okay. But I'm surprised that you guys came back full swinging. Kiva: Totally. Right, my love? Terra: Of course, sweet pea. Ratchet: By the way, Tifa, are you here for the tour as well? Tifa: Actually, I was investigating some strange power currents. Kiva: Well, I suppose those currents have to do with an antenna? Tifa: Maybe, but I can't figure out what it was until I get down to the bottom of this mess. Kiva: Seems reasonable, Tifa. But, you can't do this on your own. Cloud: Then count us in for your search, Kiva. Kiva: Okay then. - Suddenly, one of the baggages got loose and the Lemurs, from the island of Madagascar, popped out. Ratchet: One of your guests, Scrooge? Scrooge: What is the meaning of this!? I did not order pet carriage for my flight!! ???: How dare you compare your 'rich basics' to the mighty King Julien!? Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Kiva: Julien, what are you, along with Maurice and Mort, doing here? Mauirce: Well, I can explain... - Ten minutes later, the tour guide arrived on the scene. Ratchet: From the sound of it, you three hitch a ride with Scrooge, without looking, expected to find some treasure near Costa Rica. Kiva: Personally, the park is a "look, don't touch" site. Julien: Okay, good to know. ???: Well, could've say it better than myself. Ratchet: Oh, the tour guide! ???: The name's Nathan Drake. How do you do? Kiva: Nice to meet you. Ratchet: So, Nathan Drake.. You're the tour guide, huh?? Nathan Drake: Well, as long as ol' Scroogy here pays me for extra protection, we'll be all set to take off. Scrooge: Which I did before we got here. Nathan Drake: Okay, here we go. Ratchet: Wow.. I didn't know he was capable of firearms too.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: He maybe handy, but that won't be enough to stop Amora. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: The dropship's ready to depart. Reia: Understood. Let's go together. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - The gang, along with the tourists, enter the dropship and follow the helicopter to the island. Category:Scenes